


covetous

by unholity (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, covetous, envy - Freeform, fetus in fetu, ludum dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the game "Covetous" by Austin Breed. Link is here on newgrounds: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/542658<br/>MAJOR epilepsy warning, language warning, and overall disturbing/creepiness warning for the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	covetous

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story as a more meaningful explanation behind the game "Covetous" because I love it and felt it deserved more of an actual story as opposed to a two-minute Flash game. This is dark. It is gory. It is rated "mature" for a reason. Please do not read if you cannot handle this. Warning for language towards the end and gore. All italicized text below the numerals are quotes from the game.

_i._

_by some kind of miracle, i was given another chance at life._

 

everything is swirling red and dark around me i hear his heartbeat slow sickeningly steady the glow of nourishment around me is too tempting to pass up i swarm my thoughts and  _push_ towards the food i eat i gorge no brain no mind only food only a heartbeat surrounding me my brother my savior my prison

 

_ii._

_i was the forgotten cell. left to die in the flesh of my brother._

 

 

nobody ever even knew i existed. there were no tears cried by my mother, no fists clenched by my father, no whispers from my brother. i am utterly alone in this world, small as it may be. i was the crevice in the back of his mind that took form. i was the corporeality of his thoughts to give up. i am small, like my world, but i have power. my thinking will move mountains.

but for now, all i want is food.

all i want, his food.

 

_iii._

_i felt myself become thick and lump. growing into the form that was robbed from me._

 

Ah, yes. I feel myself taking shape. I am not a cell, not a coil of precious genetic material formulated to thrive and survive, I am  _alive._ Truly alive. I was little more than a digestive tract previously, and now I am whole and perfect.

The one thing I am missing is a heart like his. There is a large hole where my heart should be and I don't know why. Listening to that dull, monotonous heartbeat is bad enough. I shouldn't like to have one of my own. All it seems to do is cause weakness.

He is weak. It is the only logical conclusion. This flesh-prison is too easily gorged upon. And yet, I am thankful. I would not survive without it.

I suppose I would not survive without him.

 

_iv._

_i'm so hungry_

 

 

i cannot think cannot move cannot block out the sound of the heartbeat i am shapeless a redwhite mass of blood spilling dripping from cracks and my mother's eyes torn from her head my father's tongue ripped from his jaw i am free i am floating sticky red syrup trickling down into the abyss looking into me my head is splitting the semblance of my heart is breaking i am writhing i am twisting i am screaming i am falling i am so very hungry

 

_v._

_to thrive is to eat. i must continue consuming my host, my ignorant kin._

 

It has changed. My food no longer floats around aimlessly, muted yellows and whites in a sea of red. My food is part of him. It is him. Kidneys, liver, pancreas, heart are all equally nutritious. Food is food, after all. I am only trying to survive. It's nothing personal against him. Only survival. Although I will admit that I am the slightest bit jealous. He is the living child. I am trapped behind the walls of his life. I am forever listening to that heartbeat, that fucking rhythm that remains a backdrop of my existence. I am alive, rather. I do not exist.

 

_vi._

_what kind of god gives me entity just to let me **die again** tucked behind a kidney and_ _fat._

 

I am furious. I am howling, beating myself against his heart, trying and failing to extinguish his life-force. It is for the best. I cannot survive if he dies, for now. All I can do is drain him slowly.

But that doesn't make me any less angry.

What is the point of this miserable life? I am a parasite, destined to feed off the only shelter I've ever known. Why am I alive? Who would create this sickening world, this prison of life and health, and then tell me I am wrong just for surviving?

There is ever more food. As he develops, so I take it from him.

The heartbeat is growing faster.

 

_vii._

_i love you my sweet brother, my forgiving host._

 

He is well and truly formed, and truly uneasy now as I take that life from him. He knows of me, he knows what I am doing to him. I feel something almost like remorse. I suppose it must be a side effect of this constant hunger. His heart has gone into overdrive, struggling to keep him alive. Am I the dominant form now, the predator inside my prey? It is such an odd feeling, to be consuming the one who has kept you alive all this time. I am taking on another form. I almost look like him, now, with the limbs and the head and the redness. It pleases me. I am the one in control here, and I should have a form that befits me.

I can almost see his restlessness in the womb I have never felt.

 

_viii._

_fuckand eat you cunt shitpig/_

 

there is no point anymore to his life. he is a shell, i've eaten almost all of him. i am almost as formed as he ever was, stealing the life that should have been mine to begin with. i have eyes and a brain and fingers, i am just as valuable as he is. no, more, because i have the hunger that he never had. he trapped me. he did this to me. he is only paying the appropriate price.

his heart has almost stopped beating, and i am sickeningly glad. i won't have use for him anymore soon.

 

_ix._

_i never desired wealth or status. just existence._

 

i am bigger than he ever was i am gnashing tearing with these newfound hands i am splitting apart his treasured flesh that infernal heart that stopped beating a while ago i am escaping this fleshprison this cage of life this human straitjacket that has confined me all this time my eyes wide and open blood spraying as i tear through his chest gore dripping from his half-formed bones i laugh and push his corpse aside i am free

 

_x._

_o, existence. let me be known._

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
